


Princess of Nanda

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	Princess of Nanda

1.  
你第一次见到瓦坎达的国王T'Challa，是在南达王室抵达美国的第二天。  
南达王室此次前往美国，除了常规的访问，更重要的是敲定超能力者的全球统一管理方案。  
身为南达公主，你却没有出现在访问团的名单中。  
只因为你是南达王室之中，唯一一个没有超能力的小公主。

2.  
南达王室成员的超能力都是与生俱来，各有不同，随便一人便能拯救一座城市于危难。  
也正因如此，当王室确定你没有超能力后，便不再对你抱有期望。  
而你，也接受了自己只能做一个普通人的事实，成年之后便远离王室，四处求学。  
以至于此次南达王室到访美国的消息，你都是从电视上得知的。

3.  
最近几年，随着世界各地超能力者的觉醒，超能力犯罪数量也不断增加，有时你走在大街上，都会不时抬头看一眼，生怕遇到超能力者打斗，砸下个什么东西来。  
今天也不例外，你一个人走在回家的路上，身边的人行色匆匆，只让你觉得更加冷清。  
——今天是南达的传统年节。  
尽管多年不与南达来往，你依然记得这个重要的日子。  
因为今天也是你的生日。

4.  
城中公园的喷泉边上，有一座仿古神庙的建筑，平时无事的时候，你经常会在庙前的台阶上小坐一会儿，看看风景，放放空。  
平日里的城中公园总会有不少人散步闲聊，就算你只是一个人坐着，也不会觉得孤单。  
今天却不知为何，空无一人。

5.  
你听见打斗声传来的时候，已经来不及躲开。  
一黑一白两道身影在园中打的难舍难分，你慌忙站起身来，手扶着身旁的柱子翘脚望着。  
白影招招狠辣致命，仿佛对面那人是他此生最大的仇敌一般。黑影却只是堪堪招架，甚至没有还手，似乎心思并不在打斗之上，而是在伺机抽身。  
你左右看了看，打算趁两人还未靠你太近，赶紧离开。

6.  
大理石碎裂传来沉闷的轰响，你从不曾想过坚实的石块碎开是如此壮烈而尘土飞扬。  
头顶传来的响动已经无法躲避，你忙着举起手护着后脑，脚下却被震荡感冲击的踉踉跄跄。烟尘吸入肺里，双眼刺痛的一片通红。  
这场战斗殃及到你只用了一秒，石块碎裂也不过短短一瞬，而你却觉得如此漫长。

7.  
——如果有超能力，是不是就不用如此脆弱绝望？

8.  
你闭起眼睛，预料之中骨肉碎裂的痛楚并没有传来，似乎有什么东西护在了你的身上。

9.  
你睁眼，就看见他将你护在身下，两只手在你额前撑起一片空间。  
沉重的石块正砸在他背上，而他不吭一声，目光向着打斗的方向看着。  
似乎在战斗之中挽救一个无辜路人的生命已经成了家常便饭。  
你看不清他面具后的表情，但你突然觉得，自己此刻比以往生命中的任何一秒，都更渴望力量，渴望你生来该有，却没有得到的超能力。

10.  
很快，他微微起身，将背上的碎石块震落。  
方才的一切发生的太过迅速，你根本没来得及反应。  
他一把抱起你，趁着石块二次坠落之前，将你送到了喷泉后的石台上，轻轻放了下来。  
“你还好么？”  
他看了你一眼，语带喘息，眼神警惕的观察着四周。  
你点点头：“谢谢。”

11.  
他瞥了你一眼，留下一句：“很晚了，快回家去吧。”闪身离开。  
你看着他离开的方向，尽管视线里已经找不到他的背影，你依然失神的望着。  
“他是瓦坎达的国王……T'Challa？”  
你唇角露出一抹自己都未察觉的微笑，轻道：“既为王室又是超级英雄，呵……”

12.  
再次听到T'Challa的名字，是在你闯入南达王室在美国的住所那天。  
超级英雄的新法案得到了南达与美国的一致认同，但瓦坎达却宣布退出此项法案。  
你在电视上看到这一消息的时候，便知道大事不妙。  
——南达与瓦坎达之间的矛盾早已到了不可调停的地步，如今双方好不容易坐到谈判桌上，结果却谈崩了，可想而知骄傲的南达王室该是如何的怒不可遏。

13.  
所以当你出现在南达众人面前时，他们脸上的余怒还未退去。  
之后便只剩下震惊和不耐。  
王后瞪大了眼睛看着你这个多年不见的女儿，许久才想起你的名字似的，低声问着：“你怎么来了？”显然，他们并不知道你最近在美国学习。  
你脸上没有多余的表情，只是淡定的看着面前陌生的人们，开口道：“我是为和瓦坎达的谈判来的。”

14.  
“你离开南达多年，这个时候怎么想起来与瓦坎达谈判了？”  
你看也没看问话那人，因为你知道你最讨厌的哥哥，这个空有一身超能力却长了个肌肉脑袋的哥哥，从来没有把身为普通人的你放在眼里。  
于是你直视着南达国王那张多了几道皱纹的脸，说道：“南达与瓦坎达一直合不来，这些年在边境地区发生的摩擦多多少少也造成了些伤亡。如今谈判破裂，你们难道有办法和平解决？”  
“难不成你有？”  
你斜睨了抢话的哥哥一眼，微微勾唇道：“当然。”

15.  
“送我去瓦坎达，我亲自与T'Challa谈。”

16.  
一声刺耳的嗤笑传来，你只当做没有听见，心中暗叹南达的未来竟然要放在这可怜的傻瓜手上。  
国王皱了皱眉，看向王后，许久才嘶哑着嗓子问道：“你究竟为何要插手这件事？”  
你知道他在想，你与南达这么多年不来往，却突然好心帮助南达，定是另有目的。想到这儿，你的目光瞬间变的冰冷疏离，扫视过众人之后便转身向门外走去。  
边走边语气生硬的说道：“你们如何与我毫无关系，但南达与我好歹是有些感情的。”说着，你停住脚步，微微侧过头来，“更何况，我不想看到南达人民再因为你们失败的外交而受到伤害。”

17.  
三天后，南达王室离开美国之前，找到了你。

18.  
踏入阔别了十多年的故乡，你心中却无悲无喜，平静的连自己都有些意外。  
直到想到那天在公园里救你的人……  
尘土飞扬的碎石堆里，用身体为你撑起呼吸空间的人。  
四散的尘埃里，只有他是真实的，却又梦幻的如同战衣闪亮的光。

19.  
“我们很快会见面的……T'Challa.”

20.  
你与南达使臣来到瓦坎达王宫时，他并不在场。  
“使臣来访，竟然不亲自出面迎接，也太不像话了！”使臣愤愤不平。  
你悠闲地四处看了几眼，并未在意使臣的话。  
大厅之中，一人向你快步走来，恭敬道：“公主，请跟我来。”

21.  
他的人将你单独带到了一个封闭的训练室之后便退了出去。  
你听着训练室中金属碰撞的脆响，心情大好的靠在栏杆上，一声不响。  
他穿着战衣，在数个机器人士兵中间穿梭闪躲，迅猛敏捷真如一只黑豹一般。  
大约半个小时后，随着一声机器碎裂的响动，叮叮咣咣的动静终于停了下来，室内只剩下他不急不缓的呼吸声，和你耳边如同鼓响的自己的心跳。

22.  
他向你走过来，缓缓褪去面罩，黑白分明的眼睛比瓦坎达的星星还要亮。  
——似乎比电视上还要好看一些。你暗暗想着。

23.  
没等你开口，他眉头微蹙，道：“瓦坎达与南达没什么好谈的，南达欠瓦坎达的血债，我一分也不会原谅。”  
你听罢，不急反笑：“不想和南达谈判无所谓啊，谁说我是替他们来谈的？”

24.  
他眼中露出怀疑，紧接着便了然一般：“但你……”  
你不给他说话的机会，立刻接过话茬：“南达王室你也都见过，那帮重臣的名字多多少少也该听过，可你何时听过我的名字？又或者，见过我与南达王室有所来往？”  
他沉默。  
当然，他肯定没见过。  
——毕竟你未与南达王室来往已经十年有余了。

25.  
“那么你与南达使臣一起前来，是为了什么？”他明亮的眼睛审视着你的一举一动。  
“南达使臣自然是来与你谈判的，至于我……”你微微一顿，身体前倾向他，笑道，“我是来感谢你的救命之恩的。”  
他蹙眉，显然是不记得城中公园救过你这件事了——毕竟他救过那么多人，怎么可能留意其中的每一个呢？  
“几天前在纽约，城中公园，你救过我，在神庙前的台阶上。”  
他眉头微微舒展，似乎是有了些印象。  
“如果只是为了谢我，那你可以离开了。”他说着转身要走。  
“还有一件事！”

26.  
“我是来帮你的。”

27.  
“南达与瓦坎达已经对立了太多年，边境大大小小的摩擦年年都有，受伤的人民甚至等不到痊愈就会被下一场战争波及。T'Challa，你是个仁慈的国王，难道不希望这样无意义的伤亡永远结束么？”  
他的脚步停了下来，你也随即安静，给他考虑的时间。  
过了片刻，他微微侧目：“你到底是谁？”  
见他有了松动的意思，你稍松了口气，上前两步：“我是南达公主没错，但我与他们早已没了关系。我是王室成员里唯一一个没有超能力的，是整个南达王室的耻辱。我这次来也不是为了他们，我是为了双方的人民，也是为了给你一个交代。”  
他听闻，转过身来看着面前的你：“什么交待？”  
“当年边境那场爆炸，两国战争的开端，幕后黑手。”

28.  
“我在听。”  
你心中一喜，继续道：“你应该清楚，超级英雄法案的拟定只不过是个小小的借口，瓦坎达与南达早有血仇，观念又完全不同，势必不会谈拢，那么今天这场谈判就一定会发生，不管有没有我，都一样。就算不是我来，南达王室也一定会派一个非常重要的人前来。国王与王后如果亲自出面，以他们的冷静与经验，就算双方谈崩也绝不至于发展到刀兵相见。王子是个没脑子的家伙，空有超能力却不懂思考，一定不会被委以此重任。若是重臣前来，又显得不够诚意。只有我，这个挂名的王室成员，身份说得过去，重要性却几乎为零。若是我在瓦坎达出了事儿，你觉得会有什么后果？”  
“他们可以借题发挥。”  
“没错，是要挟你私了以得到什么好处，还是以复仇为名发动战争，都看他们的心情。”你说罢，取出一个小信封递给了他，“南达王室到达美国的当晚，我收到了这些。”  
信封里是一张张小纸条，上面是南达王室的行踪与此行目的。  
“有人希望我找到王室，并且替他们前来瓦坎达与你谈判。明白了么？”

29.  
“所以我帮你，也是在帮我自己。”  
“既然你早就知道了这些，为何还选择入局？”  
“不是早就告诉你了？既然我入局可能终止无意义的战争，那为什么不呢？”  
你说罢，向他伸出手去：“成交？”  
他定定的看着你的眼睛，你便大大方方让他看，毫无作伪的样子。  
T'Challa迟疑了片刻，伸出手去，与你的手握在了一起：“成交。”  
你的一颗心终于放了下来，笑着说道：“很好，第一步，我需要你配合我演一出戏。”  
“演戏？”  
“对。因为要看戏的人，就在这里。”

30.  
几天后，当南达使臣被捆绑的结结实实，由侍卫押送到王宫的时候，你丝毫不觉意外。  
T'Challa穿着战衣，背对着使臣负手而立。  
你站在一旁，左臂的伤口还在缓缓流血。  
他侧目看了你一眼，你脸上神色无异，似乎手上的伤并不要紧。  
“这些年南达与瓦坎达之间的摩擦，也是你一手策划的？”他转过身，站在王座前，居高临下，不怒自威。

31.  
使臣冷笑：“这么多年，你父亲和南达那帮人都没发现我，我倒是很好奇，你是如何怀疑到我的？”  
T'Challa面无表情的看着他：“你现在是我的囚犯，我没必要回答你的问题。我刚才问的，你可承认？”  
使臣爆发出一阵大笑，状似癫狂的斜睨着他：“我是南达的使臣，你想对我怎样？你敢对我怎样？！审判我？只有南达国王才有这个资格！”  
话音刚落，只听大厅门外传来男人冰冷威严的声音：“说的不错！”

32.  
使臣闻声，猖狂的脸上瞬间换上了惊恐之色。  
他僵硬的转过身去，只见一个熟悉的高大身影快步走了进来，竟是南达国王，身边跟着同样一脸冰冷的王后。  
“不可能……不可能！他们在南达，怎么会突然出现在瓦坎达！不可能！”

33.  
你嗤笑一声：“怎么，刚才说话的时候不是很强硬的么？”  
国王面色不善，黑着脸说道：“没想到这么多年的重重矛盾，都是你在背后捣鬼！究竟是何目的？”  
使臣见状，知道自己这些年的所作所为早已隐瞒不住，心如死灰瘫坐在地。  
你浅笑，上前两步，自信道：“若我所料不错，你的目的，是振金吧？”

34.  
“南达与瓦坎达相邻，却没有振金做依靠，除了王室成员的超能力，南达与普通国家并无任何区别，甚至难以与其他强邻匹敌。当然，你觊觎振金绝非为了南达着想，而是为了满足一己私欲，只是借南达之手，挑起两国战争以保全自己，即使将来被发现，也不会怪罪到你一个人头上，而是要整个南达为你赔罪，而你，还会得到一个南达忠臣的美名。”  
你说着，缓步绕道使臣面前：“如果不是我有所怀疑，设下今天的局，还真难诱你上钩。”你俯身靠近，“你本来有一线希望得到你所求的，只可惜……你不该算计我入局。”

35.  
使臣被带入地牢后，你送南达国王与王后离开，随即返回了王宫。  
依旧是上次见面的训练室，你回来的时候他已经进行到了一半。  
你安静的看着他，就像几天前初到瓦坎达时一样。  
他赤(&*)裸着上身，拳脚结结实实的落在机器士兵身上，金属与拳头碰撞的声音宣泄着不知名的情绪。

36.  
他停下的时候，你走上前去，拿起一旁搭在门上的白毛巾，在他身后站定。  
“当年的真凶找到了，算是可以给你父亲和你的人民一个交待了吧。”  
他转过身，运动过后的脸上带着微微的潮红，皮肤上覆着一层晶莹的薄汗。  
你将手中的毛巾递了过去。  
他迟疑片刻，接过毛巾，道了声谢谢。  
你微笑，看他优雅的擦着脸上的汗，保持着国王的那一份高贵自矜——即使是在大汗淋漓的训练过后也丝毫没有松懈。  
“知道么，在南达，男子要是接受了女孩子送的毛巾，就是答应了她的求爱。”

37.  
他擦汗的手一顿，抬眼瞧了瞧你，却见你笑得像只狡猾的野猫。  
他低头，迟疑片刻，声音略带嘶哑：“这里不是南达。”  
你挑了挑眉，耸肩笑说：“只是随口一说。”说罢从怀里掏出一方手帕，递到他面前，“我明天就走了，这是我之前在中国学习时做的刺绣，送给你了。学艺不精，略表心意了。”  
手帕上绣着两只颜色亮丽的水禽，比翼戏水。  
他轻轻摩挲了两下精细的针脚，点了点头：“我会好好保存。”  
你满意的点了点头，准备去休息，却听见他轻声问你：“手上的伤，还疼么？”

38.  
你低头看了看左臂狰狞的疤痕。  
就在今天，你以自己做诱饵引使臣上钩，根本没做任何防御。  
要不是他及时出现，你今天可绝不止多一道小小的伤口这么简单。  
想到这儿，你微笑着安慰道：“不碍事儿，小伤而已，回去上点儿药，很快就好了。”  
他的视线在你的双眼和伤口之间游移片刻，转身拿出一瓶药膏递给了你。  
你抬头看他。  
他却不自然的别过头去：“用这个，恢复的快些。”说完顿了顿，此地无银的解释道，“礼尚往来，是你这条手帕的回礼。”

39.  
第二天，按照约定，他亲自送你离开瓦坎达边境。  
你和他并肩走着，瓦坎达的草原广无边际，风吹着你的衣摆，鬓边的发丝在眼前划了一道难以名状的忧伤。  
沉默半晌，他这才开口：“有件事，我一直想问你。”  
“你问。”你踮脚踩过一片水洼，弯腰摘下一朵野花别在耳边，心情似乎好了一些。  
“南达国王怎么会突然出现？”他并未收到任何消息，称有人穿越边境。  
你早就料到他会问这个，歪头看向他，嘴角微弯：“我在纽约学过魔法。”  
他看着你，没有说话。  
你脸上笑意更甚，转过头去看向南达的方向：“是两个shape shifter。”

40.  
他一怔，随即道：“我以为你真是南达不受宠的公主。”他说着，却并没有生气，反而语带笑意。  
你眼珠一转，低头抿唇笑着：“我确实不受宠，也没有超能力，但我并没有说，我是孤家寡人。”  
“你在南达安插了多少人？”  
“不多，27个。”  
“王宫里有多少？”  
“13个。”  
“身边还有多少人？”  
“19个。”  
“有多少超能力者？”  
“全部都是。”  
他停在原地，看向你的眼神满是惊讶。  
——他曾尝试在南达安插自己的人，但无一例外，全都失败了，最为成功的一个，也止步在了南达王宫门外。  
而你这个自幼离开南达的人，竟然凭借一己之力，得到了27个超能力者的帮助，并把他们全部安插进了南达内部，而手下仍有超能力者可用。  
而整个南达，也不过8个王室成员拥有超能力而已。

41.  
“很不可思议么？”你扬了扬眉角。  
他愣了愣，笑着摇了摇头：“南达王室留下了一个空有一身超能力的王子，却丢掉了最能干的继承人。”  
“你觉得我很能干？”  
“当然，任何人都会觉得你很聪明。”

42.  
“那你喜欢么？”

43.  
你冷不丁的问他，却发现他的脸迅速红了起来。  
他转过头去躲避你的眼神，你却不肯放过他的转到他面前，紧盯着他的眼睛不放。  
你倾身靠近，仰着脸看他：“回答我的问题，国王陛下。”  
他垂眸，不自然的瞥了一眼你闪着光的双眼，尴尬的咳了两声。

44.  
“……任何人都喜欢聪明人。”

45.  
“那你呢？”  
他装作没听见一般，迈开长腿从你身边走了过去，故作大声道：“我们，很快就到边境了。”  
你不禁笑出了声，转回身去小跑两步追上了他。

46.  
边境线前，你们两人同时停了下来。  
你看着长满杂草的石碑，垂眸低语：“我走了。”  
“嗯。”他应了一声，随后道，“一路平安。”

47.  
爆炸在下一秒袭来，你只看到眼前一道黑影向你扑了过来，一手护在你的后脑，另一只手揽着你的腰就势倒在地上。  
终于来了……

48.  
等你清醒的时候，空旷的边境上只剩下了你一个人。  
T'Challa失踪了，连同引发炸弹的人一同消失了。  
你坐起身来，抖掉头上的灰尘和碎草屑，从怀里掏出一只小型追踪器。  
显示屏上的小红点在不远的地方停了下来。  
你微微抿唇，将位置发送给了19个手下，自己也以最快的速度赶了过去。

49.  
那是一个残破的旧厂房。  
屋顶的瓦片残缺不全，阳光从缝隙里洒进来，斑驳成影，晃得人看不清楚里面的情形。  
你微微皱眉，随即让手下在外面吸引兵力，独自一人潜了进去。  
厂房里一地碎石，每走一步都必须屏住呼吸。  
使臣一个人站在一台硕大的机器前，正在飞速的操作着什么。  
T'Challa就在他对面的试验台上，似乎还未清醒。

50.  
你的手下在外面制造的骚乱引起了使臣的注意，他看向门口，怒喝一声跑了出去。  
你趁机靠近T'Challa。  
却没发现使臣离开时误触的开关。

51.  
“T'Challa！醒醒。”  
你捧着他的脸轻轻摇晃着，一边注意着门口的动静。  
他缓缓睁开眼睛，尚不清醒的脸上闪过一丝凝滞的怀疑。  
你见他醒了，这才手忙脚乱的给他解绑。  
他一边看着你动作，一边虚弱的问道：“这也是你计划里的一部分？”  
你抬头看他：“放走他，是的。害你被抓，并不是。”说完一顿，紧接着道，“我本来以为他会对付比较好控制的我。”

52.  
绑缚着T'Challa的试验台异常复杂，你接触的操作还未完成，就听背后一声机器开动的响声。你心中暗道不好，加快了解绑的速度。  
但还是太晚了。  
一道激光直射向他，你听到他喉咙里发出一声低沉的闷哼，却强迫自己压了下来。  
“T'Challa！”  
“我没事儿，你快点儿……”  
他话未说完，激光柱便射向他对面一模一样的试验台。  
——而你就在两张试验台中间。  
激光并未到达对面的试验台上，而是射入了你的身体。

53.  
一瞬间，你似乎觉得自己体内多了些什么翻腾不休的力量，快要把你撑爆。  
“咔”的一声，绑着T'Challa的试验设备解除，他立刻瘫软的滑了下来。  
你上前一步用身子接住了他，他的下巴无力地搭在你肩上，声音虚弱到难以听清：“快，快离开这儿。”

54.  
T'Challa再次清醒过来的时候，已是第二天的清晨。  
你跪坐在床边，手紧紧地握着他的手，脑袋枕着他的胳膊，让他有些指尖发麻。  
他扫视了一圈，才发现自己竟在一间破旧的草屋里。

55.  
你睡得并不踏实，旧厂房里发生的一幕幕依然持续的刺激着你的神经，让你把他的手抓的更紧了些。  
让使臣逃走原本就在你的计划之中，因为你知道他并不是整件事情的幕后黑手，只是在幕前操作的小喽啰而已。你想通过他引出真正的对手，却不想使臣这次选择了针对T'Challa。  
更没想到会有旧厂房里发生的那些事。  
不知何时，你突然感到侧脸微痒，似乎有什么东西轻轻触碰过一般。  
你抬手挥了两下，缓缓睁眼。  
仰头，看见他双目紧闭，似乎还未睡醒。  
你不解的皱了皱眉，抬手拂过脸颊，似乎还有温热的触感。

56.  
清晨的阳光从草屋的缝隙里照了进来，你坐直了身子，只觉得腰膝酸痛，定是昨晚在床边睡了一晚导致的肌肉僵硬。  
你想起身，却发现你和他的手还紧紧握在一起。  
你微笑了起来，俯下身，轻轻吻了他的脸。  
他的眼珠不自然的转动了两下。

57.  
你找了些野果回来，就看见他坐在床边，仍旧一副没精打采的虚弱模样。  
你赶紧把野果递过去：“吃点儿东西吧。”  
他抬头，满带谢意的看了看你，接过你手中的果子。  
你一口咬下自己手中的苹果，凑到他旁边坐下，拍了拍他的肩：“不好意思啊……我考虑不周，还是把你扯进来了。今天情人节，只能委屈你陪我了。”  
他神色一凝，咬了一口果子，含糊道：“我以前也不过情人节。”  
你睁大眼睛看向他，心中窃喜：“那这次就当是我陪你过节咯。不客气~”你笑着撞了一下他的肩膀，见他眼睛看向别处，一言不发，更是觉得可爱。  
“接下来怎么做？”他转移话题。  
你咀嚼的动作慢了下来，道：“使臣和他的手下们身上都被我的人装了定位仪，接下来就看他会把我们带到哪里了。”

58.  
你们安全回到瓦坎达王宫之后，Shuri给T'Challa做了全身检查。  
你在旁边看着，不知道他们两人为什么眉头越皱越紧。  
终于，Shuri收起了全套的设备，让人送疲惫不堪的T'Challa去休息后，将你拉到一边，表情分外严肃：“你们两个不在的这段时间到底干了什么？”  
你睁大眼睛：“我们没干什么，一切都是按计划进行的。”说罢，你顿了顿，“除了在旧厂房那次。”  
Shuri一听，神情更加紧绷：“那天出什么事儿了？”  
“南达使臣把T'Challa带到旧厂房，在他身上做了什么实验。我不清楚具体情况，只记得当时有一道激光从一个巨大的实验设备上射到了他身上，然后进了我的体内。”  
Shuri一拍桌子：“就是这个！”

59.  
你看到Shuri给T'Challa做检查时留下的数据，只觉手指发麻。  
T'Challa是有超能力的，这你很清楚。他的速度、耐力、敏捷度都比常人要强得多，这是通过草药提升的结果。  
但现在，数据显示T'Challa现在的能力也只比普通人好一点点。  
Shuri叹了口气，看向你：“我觉得有必要也给你做个检查。”

60.  
离开Shuri的实验室后，你有些失神的走在王宫里。  
拥有超能力是什么感觉？  
跑得比别人快，力气比别人大？  
或者还会有其他不同？  
你发了一会儿呆，转头去找T'Challa。

61.  
你知道他绝不会在自己的卧室。  
Shuri虽然没有告诉他检查结果，但他心里也很清楚，自己失去了些什么。  
你朝着一个方向走去，一路上不停的想着等下见到他该说些什么。

62.  
果然，他在训练室。  
这是你第三次在这个房间见到他，也是心情最沉重的一次。  
你看着他疯狂的出拳，狠力的击打着面前的机器士兵，说是训练，更像是发泄。  
你没敢出声，他似乎也没有发觉你的存在——失去超能力之后，他的敏感度也随之降低了。  
而你，像窃取了他超能力的小偷一样，安静的躲在门口，一言不发。

63.  
你本想，如果想不出该说些什么，那不如就什么都不说，就在这里看着他好了。  
谁知，机器士兵的设置并未修改，但他却不是那个拥有超能力的黑豹了。  
你看着他力气减弱，反应速度也慢了许多，却固执的没有停下训练，不禁紧张起来。

64.  
你把他从机器士兵的铁拳下救出来的那一刻，就慌了神。  
等他起身，你迅速关掉了训练设置。机器士兵立刻停了下来，瘫在地上，一动不动。  
“T'Challa。”你叫住他，却不知道接下来该说什么。  
他看着你，等着你继续。  
“对不起……”你走近两步，低着头小声道，“我没想到会出现这样的意外，关于你的超能力……”  
“不用道歉，”他说着，扶起地上的机器人，放回到原来的位置，拿着毛巾擦了擦汗，“Shuri和我会找到办法的。何况你也没想到他们会有那样的装置，失算也是正常的，不怪你。”

65.  
你咬着嘴唇，想了半天，道：“南达使臣想得到你的超能力，如今没有成功，一定不会轻易放手。我猜他们还有后招，不过他们应该不知道我得到了你的超能力，所以你很可能仍是他们的目标。”说罢，你思考了一下，小心翼翼的提议，“这段时间，你都要待在我身边。我要确保他们不会伤害到你……毕竟是我得到了你的能力，我有责任保护好你，直到Shuri找到办法把能力还回去。”

66.  
Shuri的天才大脑从来不会让人失望。  
她很快分析出了交换能力的方式，也找到了换回去的方法，只是……  
“你说需要原设备的芯片？”你睁大了眼睛看着Shuri。  
小姑娘点头：“这种设备要复制并不难，但其中的芯片是特制的，只有找到原芯片，逆转设置，才能保证成功。”说完，小姑娘担心的看向T'Challa，“但是那个旧厂房……”  
“爆炸了。”T’Challa皱了皱眉。  
那天你们离开之后，那座旧厂房就被炸成了废墟。

67.  
你看着两人发愁的模样，心中不忍，勉强微笑着安慰道：“厂房是被炸了，但并不是在交换装置处爆炸的，兴许芯片还在旧厂房，兴许完好无损呢？”  
但你们都知道，这样的可能性微乎其微。  
除非——  
除非抛弃了你半生的幸运女神转回到了你身边。

第二天，你和T'Challa一起去寻找芯片。

68.  
找到芯片的那一刻，你不禁喜极而泣。  
在一片废墟中，装置外壳早已焦黑变形，而芯片却完整的埋在碎石之下——完好无损。  
你本以为自己成了幸运的一方，却在赶回Shuri实验室的路上，再次遇到了堵截。  
使臣自然不会放弃，这一点你早就想到了。

69.  
你和T'Challa临时决定改道，离开前往瓦坎达最近的道路，一头扎进了密林之中。  
这片密林遮天蔽日，很少有人进去过。但你很清楚，这是你们目前甩掉敌人最好的方式。

70.  
很多年后，你仍会在夜深人静孤身一人的时候想起，当时和他一起在密林深处独处的那几天。  
那个你用一生去爱的男人，在失去所有超能力之后，仅凭信念，教会了你爱与责任。

71.  
失去了超能力，T'Challa除了超凡的体术，几乎与常人无异。而在密林里快速跋涉，体力消耗更是大了许多。  
你体内的力量始终在叫嚣，逼着你不停前进，否则无处消耗的力气可能会把你逼疯。  
你不知道他的超能力会把你变成什么样，但很明显的，这不属于你的力量已经在影响你的思考。  
——你从不习惯这般的精力充沛，速度、力量、敏锐度。  
你带着他，一刻也不敢多休息，怕使臣派人追来，那你们将无路可退。  
所以你也没注意到他额头上满满的汗水，和努力跟紧你的脚步。

72.  
密林之中难见天日，但头顶微微的光线变化依然引起了你的注意。  
你停了下来，抬头看了看天——从树叶空隙中。  
“天黑了……我们走了一整天。”你自言自语般低声说着，皱了皱眉——你的体力从没这么好过，快步行进一整天竟然不觉得累。  
如果自幼就有超能力，会不会一直和现在一样？  
他跟在你身后停了下来，悄悄舒了口气。  
没有超能力后，他的体能仍比大多数人强一些，这是他自幼锻炼加学习体术的结果。但很显然，这一整天不停的跋涉依然让他疲惫不堪。  
“累了吧？”你回身看他，才发现他脸色有些发白。  
你赶紧扶住了他，让他靠在一棵树下坐好。  
“我来守夜，你抓紧时间休息一会儿，”你蹲在他身前说着，仰头看了看来路，“他们不会善罢甘休的，只希望密林能拖慢他们片刻。”

73.  
夜里的密林中没有一丝风，沉闷无声，无聊至极。  
身后的T'Challa似乎已经睡熟了。你仔细听了半天，来路上并没有追兵的动静，心里稍微安稳了些，这才发觉手臂和双腿酸痛难忍。  
你的身体还未适应超能力，这一天超负荷的紧张与运动，让本来体质平平的你难堪重负。  
你走到T'Challa身边坐了下来。

74.  
他闭着眼睛靠在树身上，眉头微结，似乎睡得并不安稳，搭在膝盖上的手微握成拳。  
你歪着头盯着他的脸看了许久，忍不住伸出手去握住他攥着的拳头。  
僵硬，紧绷。  
你微微蹙眉。  
睡觉都这么不踏实，也不知道是因为失去超能力而没有安全感，还是……  
还是这是他的常态？  
你不禁回想起在美国初见他的那晚，当时他救了你，而你知道他既为国王又是超级英雄，也只不过笑了一笑。  
此刻却觉得，这辉煌的背景、耀眼的能力，带给他的，比从他身上抢走的，也许要少得多。  
比如，一夜安眠。

75.  
草叶微动，你瞬间睁开微合的眼睛，迅速站了起来。  
感受到动静，T'Challa也紧跟着起了身，向动静传来的方向看去。  
远处有微弱的火光。  
你和T'Challa对视一眼，警惕的离开休息的那棵树下，让开火光的必经之路，融进身后浓稠的黑暗里。

76.  
但身后传来的破风之声让你猛地一惊，你一把推开T'Challa，自己迅速向一旁闪去。  
一把明晃晃的刀从你们两人中间飞了过去，一头扎进一棵树里，刀柄因着巨大的力道微微摇晃。  
被包围了。  
你心里凉了半截。  
从小到大你还从未经历过这种场面，而T'Challa还失去了超能力，你对自己突然得到的力量又不知如何运用……  
对方的人太多了，以你们两个现在的状况，也不知道能不能对付得了。

77.  
T’Challa在你有所行动之前，从地上翻身跃起，冲着钢刀飞来的方向，三两下便解决了第一个冲上来送死的小喽啰。  
你惊讶不已，想不到失去超能力、仅以体术对敌，他的战斗力还是这么强悍。  
他左右看了看，冲你喊道：“小心点儿。”  
你点头，活动了一下手腕，站在他身边。  
“去躲好，战斗结束之前别出来。”  
你听到他好似命令般的语气，诧异的看了看他，拒绝道：“我和你一起。”  
“不行。”他撇了你一眼，战衣也进入作战状态，不容置疑道，“呆在安全的地方，等我回来。”  
说完根本不给你再次拒绝的机会，闪身朝着偷袭者而去。

78.  
他依然是个强大的战士，即使没有超能力，依然能独自一人解决掉数个敌人。  
但失去了超强悍的体力和速度，他逐渐落于下风，只能抵挡，难以还手。  
你原本无可奈何的听了他的话，躲在一棵大树的树冠里，时刻观察着战场。  
你看到他体力不支，接着难以招架，若不是振金战衣护着，身上早得多添几道伤疤。  
你的拳头攥得更紧了些，指甲刺在皮肤上带来一阵尖锐的痛。  
终于，他被两人从正面牵制，背后一人拿着刀直冲他的后颈。  
那刀片闪着幽幽的蓝光，你知道，那是振金。  
是当年边境那场爆炸后，那些人偷走的振金。  
这一刀下去，振金对振金，只怕T'Challa的战衣也会受损。

79.  
无可犹豫，也来不及思考，你脑子里嗡的一声，跳下树去，一脚就踢在了那人的手肘上。  
尽管你从未进行过任何武术训练，但如今带着T'Challa的超能力，你那一脚巨大的力道也震得那人手臂发麻，手中的振金刀“咣当”一声掉在地上。  
你立刻补上一脚，冲着那人的太阳穴而去，直将他踢得喷出一口鲜血，昏死在地。  
泛着蓝光的刀面上粘上了斑斑血迹，诱人的危险。  
你想也没想，拾起刀来，飞快的赶到T'Challa身后，拽着他的肩向后一扯，将他带出余下两人的攻击范围，手中利刃一挥，鲜血四溅。  
那两人都受了伤，血溅到你的脸上，温热黏腻后变得微凉浓稠。  
血腥味近距离刺激着你的神经。这是你第一次身处战斗之中，却没想到竟是如此兴奋。

80.  
你没有杀死那两个人，而是把他们绑了起来，丢在了密林里。  
这不是你的本意。  
你本打算杀死他们，尤其是在看到T'Challa惨败的面色之后。  
但他阻止了你。  
你拿着那把沾满血的刀，搀扶着他快速离开了这片战场。

81.  
“为什么不让我杀了他们？他们可没打算放过你。”你不解。  
T'Challa没有回答你的问题，侧目看了看你严肃的脸，问：“如果还是今天这样的情况，而你没有超能力，你在树上看到有人偷袭我的时候，会怎么做？”  
“我会……”你快速接话，却不知道该怎么继续下去。  
如果你没有他的超能力，没有强化的力量和速度，那么今天你还会不加思索的跳下树去加入战斗么？  
也许吧，因为你喜欢他。  
但会这样没头没脑的用拳头说话么？  
大概不会。  
你习惯了用计作战，你的大脑是你最强大的武器。  
而不是这样，赤手空拳，或者以刀枪对敌。

82.  
“你的超能力是你的大脑，不是你的拳头。如果我的超能力让你忘记思考，以体能斗狠，那你就不应该再使用它——哪怕一次。”  
“你不该任由外力侵蚀你的最有力的武器。”

83.  
你愣了愣神。  
从树上跳下去的那一刻，你确实脑子里一片空白，你不能确定自己当时究竟是来不及思考，还是仗着超能力而懒得去思考。  
但你知道，T'Challa说的没错。  
你忍不住看他。  
明明有胜过许多人的超能力，却坚持学习体术。明明可以轻而易举的取人性命，却愿意仁慈的饶恕生命。  
也许他的超能力赋予了他更强大的力量，但却没有毁掉他思考的能力，和善良的心。  
而你自己，若是从小就有着非凡的超能力，是不是也会和你的哥哥一样，仗着自己的强大，变成一个没有脑子的暴君？

84.  
你很好奇他是如何在变得如此强大之后还能坚守自己的本性，但你也没有时间去想这些。  
追兵虽然被甩在了后面，但T'Challa急需休息和调养。  
你扶着他在密林中央停留了片刻，决定带他去一个地方。  
一个只有你知道的地方。

85.  
T'Challa看着你熟练的钻进一片更为密集的树丛，还不清楚你要带他去什么地方。  
直到你带他进去，打开了外围层层叠叠的机关，他不禁惊讶的看着眼前硕大树冠上构造惊人的树屋。  
你走到他身边，和他一起仰头看着树屋，笑了起来：“这是我很小的时候，和附近一个老猎人一起建的。”  
T'Challa没回话，过了一会儿，他抿了抿唇：“我以前也有一个树屋。”  
“真的？”你看向他，眼中盛满笑意，“你自己建的？”  
“和Shuri一起，还有……”  
“还有谁？”  
他摇了摇头：“曾经的兄弟。”  
听到“曾经”两字，你知道自己不该继续问下去，便转开了话题：“那等我们回去，也带我去看看？”  
他没有立刻回应你，顿了一会儿，才道：“我们的树屋太小了，经受不起大人的重量，而且……已经毁掉了。”  
你第一次听到他的声音里带着隐隐的难过与愤怒，和往常高冷稳重的他完全不同。  
你炸了眨眼，看向自己的树屋，将手搭在他肩上，靠近他半步，犹豫了一会儿，小声道：“也许有一天，我们可以一起建一个，全新的、可以承受两个大人的树屋。”

86.  
“也许有一天，我们可以一起建一个，全新的、可以承受两个大人的树屋。”  
他闻言看向了你。  
你看见他黑白分明的眼里闪过一些什么情绪，但你来不及抓住。  
他好像……听出了什么别的意思？  
你仔细想了想自己这句话，虽然是你心中所想，但确实很容易想到其他方面……  
你正打算解释，就听他低低的“嗯”了一声，紧接着小声应道：“好。”

87.  
你愣了片刻：“你说……”  
“我们上去吧。”他打断了你，冲着树屋扬了扬下巴。  
你知道他从来不是喜欢表达感情的人，更不喜欢把这种问题摆在明面上说，刚才那个自言自语般的反应，恐怕已经是他能做到的极致了。  
于是你点了点头，走在前头带他上了树屋。

88.  
数年未经修缮的树屋多少显得有些破败，枯叶浮灰落了一层，冷清的可怜。好在当年建的还算结实，踏上去虽有些轻微的响声，但承受两个人的重量也没大问题。  
你将木架床稍微收拾了一下，让他尽早休息。  
他经过方才密林里的一战，早已精疲力尽，能坚持到树屋这里已经耗尽了最后的力气，只叮嘱你也抓紧时间休整一晚，便倒头睡去。

89.  
他这一觉就睡了一整天。  
你利用树屋外的机关解决掉了尾随而来的使臣手下，清理掉尸体之后顺道去摘了些果子。直到你回来，他还是没醒。  
你把洗干净的果子放在桌上，轻手轻脚的走到床边，蹲下身去，双臂搭在床边，默默地看着他安静的侧脸。  
他紧闭双眼，眼球在快速的转动，浓密的长睫刷过空气，搅动得密不透风的林子也活了起来。  
他在做梦。  
你见他梦中越皱越紧的眉头，忍不住抬起手来轻轻推了推他的胳膊：“T'Challa，醒醒。”

90.  
他睡得并不算沉，你推了两下，他就猛地睁开眼睛，迅速翻身坐起。  
以至于起的太猛，眼前发晕。  
你赶紧扶了扶他的肩，拿过一枚果子坐在他身边轻道：“刚睡醒，慢点儿。呐，刚去外面摘得野果，凑合吃点儿。”  
他接过野果，递到嘴边却没动嘴，问你：“你刚才出去了？”  
“啊，对啊。”你知道他想说什么，便抢先两步躲开，拿过一个果子啃了起来，边吃边含糊不清的嘟囔道：“反正我现在有你的超能力，和你在我身边跟着没什么区别。”  
说完装模作样的大嚼了两口，发现身后没有动静，你转过身看他，就发现他一脸无奈的看着你，好像看着自家不听话的熊孩子一样……  
你很确定他经常这样看Shuri。

91.  
“你虽然有了超能力，但并不能熟练运用，如果遇到危险……”  
“好啦，我不出去啦。明天我们就继续走，很快就能离开林子回到瓦坎达了，好嘛？”  
他见状，无可奈何的叹了口气。你走到他身前，轻握着他的手把果子递到他嘴边，歪了歪脑袋：“睡了一天一夜，不饿啊？”

92.  
等他吃了东西，状态也恢复了不少，你才放下心来，走到树屋边上往远处望着。  
这片林子，你小的时候十分熟悉。  
那时你经常一个人偷跑出王宫，在密林附近的村子里缠着一个老猎人教你射箭打猎。  
不过你得承认，你没有多少这方面的天赋，学了多少年也不怎么精准，后来也就慢慢放弃了。  
这座树屋也是老猎人带你一起建的。  
他的儿子在这片密林之中迷失方向后被困死在了林子深处，于是他建了这座树屋，想念之时还能来这里一个人呆上几天。  
后来……

93.  
T'Challa已经在你身后站了许久了。他见你独自在露台发呆，加上这几天发生的一切都难免让人难以接受，不免有些担心。  
“在想什么？”  
他冷不丁问了一句，打断了你的思路。  
你微微回头，淡笑一声：“没什么，好久没回来，想起当年建树屋的时候罢了。”  
他走到你身边，和你并肩而立，看着远方渐黑的天幕：“你说是一个老猎人和你一起建起来的。”  
“没错，当时我还不到十五岁。”你停下来，长舒了口气，继续道，“老猎人很喜欢这片林子，他说这片林子虽然夺走了他的亲人，但也赋予了他生命。所以他在这里建了这座树屋，有时间就来坐坐。”  
“后来呢？”  
“后来边境爆炸，他所在的村子无一人幸免，除了在树屋这里和我一起打扫的老猎人。我们在这儿，亲眼见证了那场灾难。老猎人让我留在这里，他一个人回去救人。最后……他走进火光里，再也没回来。”  
“第二天，我就离开了南达。”

94.  
T'Challa把手搭在你的肩上，你的哀恸传到他的心尖，微微作痛。  
你强迫自己笑出来，回头看他：“现在你知道为什么，我明可以留在美国，无视使臣的消息，却一定要回来了么？”

95.  
他搭在你肩上的手握紧了些，望着你的眼睛，安慰道：“别想这些了。从找到芯片到现在你还没好好休息过，别让这些过去影响了你的情绪。去睡吧，睡醒之后，一切都会变好了。”  
说罢，他陪你走到床边，按着你的肩膀让你坐下。  
你拽了拽他的手腕，仰头看着他。  
他见状，也在你身旁坐了下来。  
你小心翼翼的，伸手抱住了他的胳膊。  
他手臂的肌肉明显一紧，却没有从你怀里抽出。  
你低头靠在他肩上，深吸了口气：“明天是最关键的一战。这场戏能不能得到最好的效果，都要看明天了。如果一切顺利，我可能，很快就要离开了。”  
你等着他的回应，可等了半天，只听到他略微急促的呼吸，除此之外没有任何反应。  
你抿了抿唇，在他肩头蹭了蹭，合上眼睛：“晚安T'Challa。”  
奔波多天的你终于歇下心来，紧绷的神经瞬间放松，身体自然而然的快速进入了睡眠状态。  
他听到你的呼吸逐渐平稳，僵硬的脖子转了过来，抬起另一只手拨开你额前的碎发，悄声低语了一句：“晚安。”

96.  
第二天，你们是同时被一声尖叫惊醒的。  
你蹭的抬起头来，尖叫声却停了下来。  
“T'Challa，你有没有听到……”你说着，回头看他，就见他正皱着眉屏息凝神，一只手正在用力按揉着被你压了一夜的肩膀。  
嗯……昨天好像靠着他的肩睡了一晚上。你有点儿不好意思，正要抬手帮他按摩，就听到尖叫声再次传来，撕心裂肺如身堕无间地狱一般。  
你和他对视一眼，同时跑到了露台上。

97.  
露台可以看到密林之外，包括南达和瓦坎达的边境线。那里有老猎人当年的村落，以及瓦坎达境内一座小小的村庄。  
此时仅剩的村子已经被大火吞没，浓重的黑烟滚滚直上，火光冲天。  
几十个村民被带到密林与村子之间的空地上，站成两排。  
使臣的人将他们包围了起来，面向密林的方向，手中持着武器，抵着村民的后背。  
使臣站在最前面，背着手仰着下巴，得意至极的冲树屋的方向喊着：“黑豹！你看看我后面这些人，他们都是你的百姓！如果不想看到他们受苦，就赶紧带着公主一起出来！不要逼我动手！”  
你听到了使臣的挑衅，他自然也听到了。  
那边话音落下，你听见耳边拳头紧握的声音，捏的骨节作响。

98.  
“T'Challa！”你一把握住他的手，“别冲动。你现在已经没有超能力了，贸然出去等于送死。”  
他的手握得太紧，以至于整只手臂都在颤抖。  
你只有抓着他的手腕，一句话也说不出来。因为你知道，T'Challa是多么爱自己的人民，而眼前的情景，正是刺激他最好的方式。

99.  
“我要出去。”  
“不行！”  
你闪身挡在T'Challa面前，拦在他离开树屋必经的木梯前。  
“没有超能力，他们人又那么多，你这样出去和送死有什么区别！”  
他没动作，抬眸对上你的眼睛，声音平静的让你只感到恐惧和绝望。

100.  
“我是他们的国王，不管有没有超能力，保护我的人民都是我的责任，哪怕是付出生命的代价——这也是我存在的意义。”  
“黑豹已经守护瓦坎达几千年了，不止一个黑豹曾为这片土地献出过生命，我也不会例外。”

101.  
你静静的看着他，眼前却是当年老猎人走近火光之中时，留给你最后的那个背影，决绝而孤独。  
你很害怕，怕他和老猎人一样，走近火里，再也不会回来。  
但你看到他眼里的坚定，是无论如何都不可能动摇的。  
于是你让步了。  
“好……既然你执意要去，那我和你一起。”  
听到你说要和他一起去面对使臣的众多手下，他顿时急了：“不，你留在这里。外面太危险了，这里至少有机关可以保护你……”  
“T'Challa，”你打断了他的话，深吸了一口气，“我一定要去。”  
“你没必要……”  
“有必要，”你眨了眨眼睛，对上他的视线，“很必要。”  
“我没有你那样的责任，我只是想保护我喜欢的人，仅此而已。”  
说着，你勾唇一笑：“别忘了，你接受了我的白毛巾。”

102.  
与使臣的最终对抗并没有持续多久。在你看到南达王子，也就是你那个没脑子的哥哥独自一人赶来的时候，就知道，这场戏可以收尾了。  
你要找的幕后黑手，终于按捺不住，自己走到了幕前。

103.  
当年的那场爆炸，是你的哥哥指示自己的心腹使臣去操作的，目的自然是为了振金。只不过这次，他们的野心更大了许多。除了振金，还有瓦坎达的全部。  
夺走T'Challa的超能力，断了瓦坎达的第一道防线。  
再杀死你，挑起南达与瓦坎达的战争。  
那之后就简单多了——瓦坎达失去了唯一的超级英雄，而南达王室还有八个超能力者可以为所欲为。  
等得到了瓦坎达的资源，对付南达国王与王后，不就轻而易举？

104.  
当你的哥哥站在你面前，承认了你所有的指控，你看着他笑得猖狂的脸，心中的恨意陡然增长。  
即使被南达王室抛弃多年，你也从未这般憎恶过他们。  
可他们不仅厌弃你，还夺走了你对南达最后的依恋。  
如今还要夺走你爱的人，和他誓死守卫的国家。  
你握紧了双拳，眼中的怒火足以将眼前这些人烧死一千次。

105.  
你向你的哥哥发起了挑战。  
T'Challa想阻止你，但你没有理会。  
“我以南达王室的血脉挑战你，胜者生，败者亡。”

106.  
很多年后，你依然记得当天那场战斗，那场发生在南达王室之间的，属于你和你哥哥的战斗。  
他利用超能力的先天优势占尽了好处，而你带着还不熟练的T'Challa的超能力，勉强支撑。  
到后来，你们两人消失在了众人面前，进入了密林。  
其他人并不知道密林之中究竟发生了什么，能使得战局完全扭转，但他们知道，最终活着走出来的那个人，是你。  
也只有你还记得，当你退无可退，即使靠着超能力也无法硬抗的时候，是什么扭转了颓势。  
——你的智慧，和老猎人留下的陷阱。  
你从来都不是近战英雄，你最值得仰仗的是你的大脑。  
T'Challa曾经这样说过，老猎人也这样说过。  
现在，你信了。

107.  
南达国王与王后在你走出密林后赶了过来，使臣见主子已亡，大势已去，情急之下准备悄悄溜走，却被你逮了个正着。  
你把他交给了T'Challa。  
“我答应过你，会给你一个交待。很抱歉我把罪魁祸首打死了，不过他应该也可以吧？”  
T'Challa定定的看着你，一言不发，眼中的情绪复杂难言。

108.  
瓦坎达的王宫里，你一如既往的悄悄坐在训练室里看T'Challa锻炼身体。  
回到这里的第一天Shuri就帮你们换回了超能力，你从没想过自己竟然会在实验结束的那一刻感到前所未有的轻松，甚至是庆幸自己还能做回普通人。  
而恢复了超能力的他？当然是乐得在训练室的机器人身上发泄一下过剩的精力了。  
你看着他矫健的背影，猫科动物的灵活与力量他丝毫不差，至于那一份优雅，则是比他流畅的动作更加吸引你。

109.  
他停下来的时候，你递过去了一条毛巾。  
他回头，看到你手中的毛巾时，不禁愣了一下，接着大笑起来，拿过毛巾擦了擦脸。  
“之前在密林里发生的事情，都是你安排好的？”他一边擦着汗一边与你走出训练室。  
“当然。使臣手下中有我的人，如果不是他劝阻，使臣早在我们进入密林的第一天就放火烧林了。至于南达国王和王后，也是我安插在他们身边的那个眼线旁敲侧击，他们才知道了边境的事情。不过……”你说着，有些抱歉的看了看他，“那个村子，不在我的计划之中。”  
“我知道。”他抬起手，尴尬的停在空中许久，才轻轻落在你肩上，“你不可能每一步都算到。好在村民都平安无事，我已经让人去重建村庄，很快就会恢复如初了。你不必自责。”

110.  
你知道T'Challa这样说只是想减轻些你的负罪感，但你依然很感激他会考虑你的感受。  
只是过了今晚，你就要离开瓦坎达，回到外面那个熟悉却无依无靠的世界去。  
你不禁有些沮丧，抿着嘴唇不再说话。  
直到他陪你走到你房间门口，两个人沉默着，尴尬的不知说些什么。  
最终还是他首先开口：“那你好好休息，我先走……”  
你一把拽住了他的手腕：“等一下！”  
他漆黑明亮的眼睛看了看你的手，又抬头看向你的眼。  
你突然感到喉咙发干，吞了吞口水，轻声道：“我想喝酒。”

111.  
他仿佛没听清楚一般皱了一下眉头，问你：“你想什么？”  
“我想喝酒，”你与他对视着，长舒了口气，“抓住了真凶，两国和解有望。我帮了你这么大的忙，不请我喝一杯么？”  
他张了张嘴，看样子似乎是要拒绝。  
你抓着他手腕的手悄悄紧了紧。

112.  
他终究是没有说出拒绝你的话，而是将你带到了藏酒室。  
你没想到他竟然私藏着这么多的好酒，每一种都是你垂涎已久却从买不起的上等珍品。  
“想不到你也喜欢喝酒？”你边挑选着边笑着说道。  
背后的他顿了顿：“我父亲喜欢喝，这些都是他藏的。”  
你拿酒的手一顿。  
你虽然与他相识不久，但却也知道他的过去。  
他虽然表面看起来高冷又淡漠，但内心却隐藏着无数难言的过往。  
而他父亲的死亡正是其中一道无法跨越的沟壑。

113.  
你打算绕过这个话题，挑了一瓶酒便拿着两只酒杯坐了下来。  
倒了半杯，你将其中一只酒杯递到他面前，另一只手轻轻一扬，将自己杯中的酒液尽数倒进了口中。  
回过头，却没见他接过酒杯。  
“答应陪我喝酒，却一口酒都不碰，不太像话吧？”  
"我不能喝酒。"  
"为什么？"  
"喝酒误事。"  
他说话时的表情相当严肃，认真到你差点儿就信了他的鬼话。  
就在你准备再说些什么的时候，就听他的通讯器里传来Shuri的声音："外部防御设备已经全面准备就绪，哥，今天晚上你可以放轻松，不用担心。"  
安静的藏酒室里连呼吸声都听的一清二楚，更何况Shuri刻意适时放大了的声量。  
你等Shuri说罢，眼眉一挑，示意他陪你一起喝。  
T'Challa的眼神在座位和酒杯之间游移了半天，终于无奈的坐了下来。  
你又喝了几杯之后，脸色逐渐变得红润起来。见他只是一口口泯着杯中酒，你笑着碰了碰他的酒杯，大声道："今天晚上不醉不归。"  
他蹙眉："我看你已经喝醉了。"  
"醉不醉我说了算！"

114.  
T'Challa不是不会喝酒。  
他只是不敢喝。  
在他第一次醉酒之前，他一直担心自己喝多了误事，毕竟他是瓦坎达的第一道防线。  
直到父亲去世后，他继承了王位，一边处理政事，一边守卫着整个国家的安全，过大的压力让年轻的英雄心力交瘁。于是他趁着某个晚上，一个人在这间藏酒室里一瓶接一瓶的喝，想把自己灌得酩酊大醉，好借着酒精麻痹神经，让自己偷得片刻悠闲。  
但他却发现了一个令人难过的事实：他不会喝醉。  
再多的酒精，也只会让他更加清醒。  
而那种清醒的感觉比平时更甚，清醒到让他慌乱无比。  
于是，从那以后，他拒绝喝酒。

115.  
眼看着你越喝越醉，却不听他劝阻，T'Challa愈发担心起来。  
他担心你的身体是否能承受过多的酒精摄入，更担心他自己。  
——"你明知道她和南达没有关系，你一直用她南达公主的身份来阻止自己，其实只是你不敢面对自己内心真实的感受而已。"  
Shuri早前跟他说的话此刻变得尤为清晰扎耳。  
她说的对么？  
T'Challa不想去细想。但他承认，有些时候他那固执到怪异的倔强执拗连他自己都觉得无法理解。而他那聪明的妹妹，却比他更为通透直接。

116.  
终于，他眼看着你喝完了两瓶酒后还要伸手去拿第三瓶，忍无可忍的止住你作乱的双手，稍稍提高音量道：“你喝醉了！”  
你有些模糊的双眼看着近在眼前的他，却发现他摇晃个不停，一个人不停的分出三个四个分身。  
你伸出手打了他一拳：“我说了醉不醉我说了算！”  
他见你醉的太过，无奈摇头，弯腰将你抱了起来。  
窝在他怀里后你瞬间安静了下来，乖巧的在他胸前蹭了蹭，像只黏人的猫咪。  
他浑身一僵，低头看向你。  
若不是你的眼睛仍然雾气弥漫，他八成要觉得你是在装醉了。

117.  
他一路抱着你，把你送到你的房间。  
开门，进卧室，抱出被褥，他轻车熟路，完全不似他跟你说过的那样，极少到客房这边来。  
你被他放在床上，背后柔软的触感让你顿时觉得困倦不堪。但你睁开了眼，看见抱着被子走过来的T'Challa，蹭的一下站了起来。  
他见你晃晃悠悠站起身来，脚下不稳，像踩在云端一样随时都会摔倒，赶紧放下手里的东西过来扶你。  
你在他的手扶上你肩膀的那一刻搂住了他的腰，踮起脚来在他唇角轻轻落下一吻。  
一向淡定的小国王愣住了。

118.  
你脚跟落地，紧抱着他的腰让自己保持站立，仰着头认真的看着他的眼睛，过量的酒精也无法模糊你的视线。  
“T'Challa，我喜欢你。”  
也许是酒精壮了你的胆，你说出这话的那一瞬间才觉得这比你想象中要容易的多。  
“你应该早就看出来了，我喜欢你，从在纽约的公园里见面那一天开始。”  
你说着，借着酒劲强硬的转了个身，推着他往后两步，将他按坐在床边，紧接着两腿一分就跨坐在了他腿上。  
你听到他呼吸一紧，双眼不自然的看着你，两只原本扶着你肩膀的手却无处安放。  
你才管不了那么多，揽着他的脖子要他与你对视，吐着醇香的酒气问他：“所以你喜欢我么？”

119.  
T'Challa见过那么多超级反派，打过无数场难打的战役，但他从没觉得像现在一样难熬过。  
他该怎么回应喝醉的女孩子大胆的表白？这种突发情况并不是他所擅长处理的。  
于是你看见一贯高冷的国王的脸迅速涨红，张着嘴却一句话也说不出口。  
你无奈。  
本想着酒精能帮你一把，没想到即使喝了酒他还是那么不开窍。  
于是你双手收回，捧着他的脸低语说道：“我知道你不习惯表达感情，所以你不用回应我。嗯……点头或者摇头，总可以吧？”  
你看着他，他看着别处，许久，没有反应。  
直到你眼里的光就要消失，他突然轻轻地、不易察觉的点了点头。  
你瞬间张大了眼睛：“你点头了？！”  
他看向你，再一次认真的点了点头。

120.  
T'Challa只是不擅长表达感情，但并不代表他不知道自己内心的想法。  
他所受的教育告诉他对待女性要保持尊重和礼貌，同时也告诉他要和女孩子保持距离。  
但对于你，他不想保持距离。  
他喜欢在树屋那晚，你抱着他的胳膊，靠在他肩上浅眠。尽管那让他浑身酸痛，他仍不断回味。  
他更喜欢你第一次从旧厂房里把他救出来后，在破草房里呆的那晚。因为他醒来就看见你近在咫尺的脸，挪挪手指就能握住你小巧的手掌。  
甚至是你偷偷看他训练，他也乐得让你去看，甚至不自觉的想要给你展示更多。  
有时候他也不知道自己为何会变得如此幼稚。  
于是他想，那大概是因为爱情。

121.  
所以他点头，因为他喜欢你。  
或许，比喜欢还要多一些。

122.  
你几乎是在得到肯定答案的那一瞬间就忍不住吻了他。  
他身上僵硬的厉害，嘴唇却比那颗喜欢你的心更柔软。  
你浅尝着他沾着酒香的吻，用力一推，将他压在了大床上。  
他轻轻推开你，纠结片刻，忍道：“你喝醉了。”  
你抓住他的手放在你腰上，得逞一般的笑道：“是啊，我喝醉了，所以想做喝醉之后做的事。”  
说完你不再给他拒绝的机会，俯身再次吻住了他。

123.  
他喉咙里发出断续模糊的发音，你听不清，也不想听。  
于是他终于放弃了，定定的看着你的眼睛片刻，抬手按在你的后脑，与你争夺这一吻的主动权。  
酒香味染过的初吻甜腻的有些醉人，你分明觉得自己清醒了不少，却仍想一醉不起。  
绵长一吻后，他微微欠起身来，你才发现他不知何时翻身将你压在了身下。  
你皱了皱眉头，嘟囔道：“我不要在下面。”

124.  
他微微睁大了眼睛看你。  
“我不要在下面，下面没有安全感。”  
“为什么？”他只觉有些好奇又好笑，忍不住问你。  
“下面没有主导权，就没有安全感。”你无依无靠，习惯了将能抓牢的一切紧紧握在手里，只有占据主导地位你才会觉得可靠。  
他发出一声低笑，轻抱着你的腰，一个翻身，与你互换了位置。  
你趴在他胸口，脸上带着重新拿回主导权的舒心微笑，低头用嘴唇蹭着他带着胡茬的下巴，微微的刺痒。  
“T'Challa，我喜欢你。”

125.  
他听见了你含糊不清的发音，略显粗糙的手贴在你腰间，灼热感从掌心传到你身上。  
你伸手解开了自己的衣扣。  
换来的是他急促的呼吸声。  
你将衣服丢在一旁，俯身向下，沿着他完美的下颌线吻到他的喉结。  
他握着你的腰的手忍不住微微收紧。

126.  
你费了半天力气，才把自己和他的衣服统统脱掉。  
卧室里没有开灯，微亮的月光从窗户照了进来，堪堪停在你们的床前。  
你依然保持着两腿分跨在他腰间的姿势，与他灵魂交融。  
胀痛感不断袭来，你咬着下唇让自己尽力承受。  
你喜欢他的全部，所以也想努力接受他的全部。

127.  
陌生的胀痛与快感此消彼长，顺着你和他紧密相连的地方，在你潮湿的体内黏黏腻腻的互相追逐。  
你的身体紧绷成一根琴弦，在快速的上下翻飞的节奏中找到只属于两个人的乐音。

128.  
他一手揽着你的腰，另一只手顺着腰线向上抚去，在你的每一寸领土留下他的标记，最终温柔的停留在你的脸上。  
他坐起身来，轻轻地、不断地亲吻着你的侧脸和耳根，温热的鼻息将你整个人染成了诱人的粉红色。

129.  
直到他感到你的动作慢了下来，他的吻也停了下来，问你：“累了？”  
你点头，双臂环着他的脖子不想动弹。  
他微笑着轻吻着你的细颈，将你放在床上，从你手中暂时接过了主导权。

130.  
他年轻的身体充满了力量，豹子一般原始迅猛的速度与力气让你惊慌却满足。  
夜风习习的草原上，他是蓄势待发的狩猎者，你是沐浴月光的引路人。  
你听到自己口中发出的声音愈发妩媚沙哑，身体里积蓄着浪潮般汹涌的快感，如即将决堤的大坝。  
他喷在你胸前的鼻息变得急促而紊乱，你忍不住抱紧了他，与他同时到达了终点。

131.  
他在你身边躺下，伸手把你拽进了怀里紧紧地抱着。  
你光裸的后背贴着他起伏的胸膛，他的胡茬扎着你的肩头。  
你有些痒的耸了耸肩，换来背后一声低笑。  
他拽过被子来将你们两人裹了起来，在你而后轻声道：“睡吧。”  
你缩了缩身子，回了声：“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
“……T'Challa？”  
“嗯。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“……我也是。”

番外：  
0.  
T'Challa问你：“做超级英雄的感觉怎么样？”  
你回忆了一下，摇头：“我还是比较喜欢做普通人。”  
你说完，只见他拿出一枚手镯，牵起你的手，将镯子牢牢戴在你腕上：“那做超级英雄的普通王后，怎样？”

1.  
你突然感到脸上微痒，睁开眼就看见他一手撑着脑袋，不安分的手指正轻轻刮蹭着你的脸颊。见你醒了，他的手微微一顿，紧接着凑过来吻了吻你的前额。  
“早安。”  
他声音有些哑，但还是掩饰不住其中的愉悦。  
你慵懒的回了他一个微笑，往他怀里挤了挤，鼻音哼道：“早。”  
你的发顶擦过他的下巴，像抱着超大号的玩具熊一样抱着他。  
他抬手将你搂紧，轻拍着你的背：“天都亮了，还不起床？”  
你使劲摇头：“不要。”

2.  
“我恨不得一辈子不起来，把你拴在我床上呢。”

3.  
你说完，和他同时笑出了声。  
他低头看你，大手撩开遮在你眼前的碎发。  
你爬起身来，双手撑在床上，身体往上挪了挪，俯身吻他。  
“我不想起床，起了床，我就要走了。”  
你说完，紧盯着他有些疑惑的眼睛，说道，“你也不想我走，是不是？”  
他沉默了一会儿，低声道：“你是南达的公主……”  
“我说过了我和南达没有任何关系！”你假装生气一般轻轻拍了一下他的肩膀。  
他见你皱眉，愣了片刻，抬起手来揽住你的腰，将你整个人压在他胸前，微笑着仰起头来亲了亲你的脸：“那你想和瓦坎达有什么关系？”  
你闻言微怔，想起清醒之前那个梦，随即开心的笑了起来：“那就要看你想和我有什么关系啦！”说罢再一次吻上了他的唇。

4.  
你们两个还在床上嬉闹，就听到门外一阵脚步声传来，紧接着敲门声响起，吓得你飞快的从他身上下来，把被子将自己裹了起来。  
他看着你的反应偷笑。  
门外，Dora Milaje列作两排，其中一人扣门道：“陛下，南达国王与王后在会客厅等候。”  
你一愣：“他们来干什么？不会是来找我麻烦的吧？”毕竟是你杀死了他们最爱的儿子——尽管他罪有应得。  
他闻声起床，只安慰你道：“放心，有我在。”  
你歪着头看他穿衣服，突然想到了什么似的……  
“不对啊，这是我的房间啊，她们怎么知道要来这里找你的？难道昨天晚上的事情你连她们都通知了？”  
T'Challa穿衣服的动作慢了半拍。  
就在这时，门口传来Shuri的声音：“他们点名要见公主。”公主自然指的是你。

5.  
你无奈的缩了缩脑袋，拿被子遮住头就往床上倒去，嘟嘟囔囔着：“我不去，我要睡觉。”  
他迅速穿戴整齐，绕到床边来，把你从被子里捞了出来：“我和你一起去，他们不敢难为你。”  
你没办法再拒绝，无奈的点了点头，套上衣服梳了梳头发就走。

6.  
打开门的时候，门口的Dora Milaje和Shuri脸上集体露出了了然的表情。  
你垂着眼装作没看见。  
T'Challa主动牵起了你的手，而且在和南达国王与王后谈话的两个小时里，都没有放开一秒。  
你得承认，他们谈话的内容你一点儿都没听进去，因为你全部的注意力都集中在了你的手心——通过他的掌心传来的温度。  
国王与王后看你的表情有些微妙，在你以为他们终于要结束这长篇大论的谢词时，王后的一句话将你拽入了冰窟。

7.  
“南达需要继承人。”  
南达本来的继承人，是当年边境爆炸的罪魁祸首，已经被你亲手杀死。  
而你是他们仅剩的亲骨肉。  
——是南达唯一的继承人。

8.  
你猛地抬头看向T'Challa。  
他握着你的手一紧，却没有与你对视。  
你看得出他在思考，甚至能感到他内心的纠结与犹豫。  
慢慢的，他握着你的手松了下来。  
你心里没来由的愈发慌张。

9.  
于是你赶紧反握住了他的手，紧紧地，轻轻摇晃。  
不要让步，不要妥协，不要……

10.  
他看向你，神情复杂。  
“不要……”你微微摇头，无声的告诉他你的选择。  
终于，T'Challa看向国王与王后，声音强装镇定，却依然被你捕捉到了那一丝死死压抑着的颤抖。  
“南达亏欠她那么多，却要她承担本不该她承担的责任，未免有些过分了。无论如何，这是她的人生，应该由她自己决定。二位请回吧，不管她最终作何选择，我都会派人通知南达的。”

11.  
送走了南达帝后，他见你双目无神正在发愣，心里猛地一疼。  
他一早就知道自己很可能会接任国王的位子，但并不知道何时，所以父亲死亡那一刻，他除了无边的悲痛还有对自己和瓦坎达未来的迷茫。  
所以他大概能理解，突然要你接下这样的责任，是多么的不公与艰难。  
"我知道这件事很难接受，你……"  
"我不会回去的。"你没有让他说完，抬头看他，声音微微发抖，"我不会回去的。我不欠他们的，是他们对不起我。我不会回去的。"  
T'Challa看着你，半晌，才拉着你道："不想那些。我带你去瓦坎达转一转。"

12.  
这是你来到瓦坎达之后第一次真正有机会欣赏这个美丽的国家。  
你喜欢的人在你身边，世界上最先进美丽的国家在你脚下。  
可你却丝毫没有半点儿轻松感。  
南达王后那句话像一座大山一样压在你胸口，沉的让你喘不过气。

13.  
回到王宫时已是深夜，你匆匆洗了个澡，便早早上了床。  
T'Challa与Shuri不知道谈了些什么，他回来时你已经快要睡着了。  
他带着些许凉气的身子靠在你背后，把你包裹在怀里，又怕惊醒了你而不敢有任何动作。  
你很想转过身去，抱抱他，或者只是看看他。  
但你没有。  
你最终还是安静的装作睡着了的样子，一动不动。

14.  
在你陷入沉睡之前，你听到他喃喃自语。  
"我想让你留下。"  
"但如果你觉得应该去，我不会拦你。"  
"……可我依然想把你留下。"  
"是不是很自私？"

15.  
第二天一早，你在T'Challa清醒过来之前起了床。  
这整整一夜你睡得并不踏实，即使是在梦里，你依然想了很多很多。  
南达，你哥哥，T'Challa，你自己……你想要选择自由自在的生活，也想和T'Challa在一起，但不知在你心里哪个地方，总有什么在告诉你，你是南达的公主，你身体里流着南达王室的血，你该回去，你逃不掉……  
你还梦到了未来，属于你的未来，当然其中也包括T'Challa。你梦到他被复联怀疑，与昔日的战友分道扬镳，你梦到瓦坎达陷入绝境，而他已无力再战……  
你梦到了太多可怕的事情，却没有能力解决。  
莫名的恐惧感撕扯着你的神经，逼着你做了一个不知对错的决定。

16.  
T'Challa醒来的时候，身边只有一张纸条。  
“我喜欢的人是一国之王啊，我要是不够强大，怎么配站在他身边呢。”

17.  
T'Challa拿着纸条，只有苦笑。  
他喜欢的女孩儿，终究还是选择了去承担她的责任。  
他该祝福她吧？  
可他还是，很想自私的把她留下啊……

18.  
回到南达之后的几年，你没有和他联系过一次。  
不是不想，而是不敢。  
是你不辞而别，却留下一张纸条让他念着你记着你，让他知道你是为了配得上他才回到南达。  
自私的不是他，因为他没有拦你。  
自私的是你，是你在离开他之后还要他把你放在心里。  
这些年你努力成为了南达人民想要的继承人的样子，你勤政，你爱民，你没日没夜的为南达的利益奔走，南达王室知道，南达百姓也知道。  
是为了这个国家么？还是为了让自己强大到足以站在他身边？  
有时你会在夜深人静的时候回想这些年发生的点点滴滴，却永远无法给自己一个答案。  
也许你本来就是由野心的，也许你一直都是想要这个王位的——只是你不肯承认。

19.  
终于，没过几年，南达国王不知为何，决定将整个国家交给你来管理。  
也许是受够了王座之上重如大山的责任，也许是因为你有了接掌王位的资格，你不知道。  
总之，他选择了退居幕后。

20.  
你加冕这一天，四方来贺。  
你让人一一接下友国送来的礼物，听着或发自肺腑、或装模作样的贺词，太阳穴一突一突的跳着发疼。  
到最后，他也没来。  
甚至没让人捎一句话来。  
你明明派人告诉他了，他不可能没收到。  
或者，是他等累了，不想见你了。

21.  
晚宴上人很多，不少人来请你跳舞，都被你婉言拒绝了。  
你看着舞池里翩翩起舞的人们，旁边三五成群的政客拿着香槟高谈阔论着未来，也有人对你这些年为南达做出的贡献奉上敬意。  
但那都不是你想看到的。  
而你想看到的，最终也没有出现。

22.  
于是你借口头疼，提前离开了会场。

23.  
深夜的南达王宫是沉静的一块墨，零星的灯光在你走过的廊道上亮起又熄灭。  
你一路回到自己的房间，开门，反锁，脱掉外袍和累赘的鞋，摘掉沉重的头饰，松开长发走到内间。  
太阳穴依然鼓鼓作疼，你难受的按压着跳动的神经，解开衣服就要躺下。  
转身上床的一瞬间，你看见内外间中的隔墙处站着一个人。

24.  
你猛地将被子扯高，遮住自己半敞的前襟，刚想喊人，却见那人向你走了过来。

25.  
是T'Challa。

26.  
他没有穿着战衣，而是身着你最喜欢的那套紫色长袍，双手背在身后，走到你的床边才停下。  
你愣愣的看着他，直到他首先开口问好：“好久不见。”  
你手中的被子落地，向前两步抱住了他。  
“为什么刚才没出现？我还以为你不打算来。”你吸了吸鼻子，试图掩盖那份委屈，却又恶意的想要让他知道。  
他轻抚着你的长发，低头吻着你的发顶。  
“我本打算让人送贺礼过来，不过后来我觉得，还是我亲自来送更合适。”  
说罢，他退后一步，摊开手心。  
一只刻满花纹的手镯静静地躺着，周身泛着淡淡的蓝光。

27.  
你突然想起了很多年前那场梦，梦里你等到了他向你求婚。  
你抬头看他，等着他接下来的话。

28.  
“很多年前我就想问你，愿不愿意留在瓦坎达，和我一起。”  
“但你有你的责任，我也有我的职责，所以你走，我没拦你。”  
“我不知道今天这种场合问你是否合适，但我想不出比这更棒的机会。现在我想问你，”

“愿不愿意嫁给我。”

29.  
你不知道他是不是在来的路上打好了腹稿，也不知道他等你回来的这段时间里反复练习了多少次。  
但你知道让他说出这么多情话一点儿也不容易。  
所以你想答应他。  
但你不敢。  
“你是瓦坎达的国王，我是南达的女王，就算两国和解，毕竟也曾有过那么长时间的敌对关系。更何况，我们在一起之后，也免不了长期分开。T'Challa，你确定……”  
“更正一点，”他打断了你的话，“我已经不是瓦坎达的国王了。”  
你震惊的看向他，却没看到意想中的失落，反而觉得他的语气里带着几分轻松。  
“Shuri是瓦坎达的女王，我依然是瓦坎达的第一道防线。但不再是国王，所以……”

“女王陛下，愿意收留我么？”

30.  
当然，你当然愿意收留一只“无家可归”的小黑猫。


End file.
